


Relaxing Night

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [120]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon just wants Jared to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing Night

“The Hangover good for you?” Tomo inquired, glancing over his shoulder.

                Shannon shrugged and gestured for the man to put the DVD into the player as he put a bowl of popcorn on the small table in front of him. “You know, we’re supposed to be relaxing.” Shannon muttered to his brother, the younger Leto busy on his Blackberry.

                Peering up, Jared rolled his eyes, “The movie isn’t even rolling.”

                “Maybe I should’ve put Requiem in,” Tomo joked, smiling when Jared sent him a glare.

                Shannon chuckled and leaned back as Tomo started the movie via remote. Fifteen minutes into the movie, Shannon glanced at his baby brother, the man frowning as he continued his work on his phone. Sighing, Shannon leaned over, “You know, the movie is running.”

                “I’m almost done.”

                “You’re running yourself ragged,” Shannon muttered, “You need to relax Jay.”

                Turning to face his brother, Jared rolled his eyes and pecked Shannon’s cheek, “I’m fine, now watch the movie.”

                “Hey, leave the lovey dovey stuff after the movie,” Tomo called over.

                Shannon rolled his eyes but leaned back and focused back on the movie. He blinked when he felt a familiar weight on his shoulder thirty minutes later. Glancing, Shannon smiled when he saw Jared, his head on Shannon’s shoulder and his eyes, sadly, still on the Blackberry screen. Deciding that it was the closest that Jared was going to get to relaxing; Shannon turned his attention back to the movie.

(*)

                Wiping the mirth from his eyes, Shannon watched as Tomo took the DVD out. “Wanna watch another one?”

                “Sure.” Shannon responded, shrugging before glancing at his brother, “Hey-“ he fell silent, “He’s asleep.”

                Tomo looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, “Wow, still wanna watch a movie?”

                Shannon nodded, “He should be fine; he fell asleep during one.”

                “What was he working on anyways?” Tomo asked as he sat back on the couch, starting the movie.

                Shannon reached over and grabbed the Blackberry, “Advertisement stuff apparently,” he whispered, looking through the posters and T-shirt designs, “Merchandise.”

                “He does realize that there is a merch crew,” Tomo muttered.

                “Control freak,” Shannon snorted, running a hand through Jared’s brown hair.

                “Shut up,”

                Shannon chuckled, “Apparently, he’s not asleep totally,”

                “Just resting my eyes,” Jared mumbled, easing his eyes open.

                “Oldest excuse in the book,” sang Tomo.

                Jared leaned up and glared at his friend before resting against Shannon again, “I thought you were watching The Hangover?”

                “We were.”

                “Oh.”

                Shannon chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jared’s shoulder, the younger man’s head now resting on his chest. “What are we watching now.”

                “Lord of War”

                “Fuck you Tomes.”

                “Nah, Shan can fuck you later.” Tomo said dismissively.

                Jared rolled his eyes, “Only if he enjoys fucking a log.”

                Shannon smiled and kissed the top of his brother’s head, “Nah, we’ll save it for the morning and make sure we’ll moan really loud.”

                “Yep and make sure we throw our clothes to the left.” Jared added, smirking.

                Tomo frowned, “Alright! I’ll change the damn movie. Jeez.”

                “Good boy,” Jared said with a smile.

                Tomo sent the man a small glare as the ejected the movie from the player, “Little spoiled fucker.”

                “Hey! I heard that!”

                “Love you Jared.”

                “Fuck you, fucker.”

                Tomo gasped, “Are you gonna let him speak to me like that?”

                Shannon held his hands up, “Hey, don’t bring me into this, although it is quite funny.”

                Jared shook his head and stood up, “I’m heading to bed. Night.”

                Tomo rolled his eyes, “I’m heading for a drink. You wanna come Shan?”

                “Nah, I’m good. Have fun, and tell Vicki I say hi.”

                “How…” Tomo trailed off, frowning, “Damn Letos.” He muttered before walking out.

                Shannon leaned against the wall, an eyebrow raised in question, “You know, working on your Blackberry isn’t exactly sleeping,”

                Jared pursed his lips, “Last minute details.”

                Pulling himself up, he laid beside his brother. Tight fit, but he could manage. Shannon grabbed the Blackberry from his brother’s hand. Pushing his brother down, Shannon turned off the overhead light. “Bedtime.”

                “I’m not nine.”

                “No but you’re still my little brother.”

                Jared sighed and turned to look at Shannon, “You’re kidding right?”

                “Nope,” Shannon quipped, “No, close your eyes and go to fucking bed.”

                Jared sighed and squirmed to get comfortable. “You good?”      

                Shannon nodded and played with the few strands on the back of his brother’s neck, “Just go to sleep, you need to rest.”

                Jared let out a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Shannon’s chest before finally succumbing to slumber’s embrace. With one last peck to the top of Jared’s forehead, Shannon followed as well. 


End file.
